From My View
by Gracidea of the Valley
Summary: He had been waiting...for over a thousand years, for the Hero who was going to ride him into the final battle against Shinryu. But he was also waiting for the boy who had been his friend...Akihiro. But when Senkōkūra wakes up in a place he doesn't recognize, with a person who he thinks he knows, he realizes fate has a very interesting way of making things turn out in the end.


**A Dragon Drive Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

An excerpt from the book 'The Cycle of Dragons':

 _The Senkōkūra is a dragon that deserves a place with the other great legendary dragons. Blessed with incredible strength, speed, and power, this dragon is one only the greatest of riders can hope to touch, much less ride. The Senkōkūra is said to be waiting for the ultimate hero, who will ride him into battle._

 _One attack from this legendary dragon is said to be able to level a mountain. In it's most pure form, the Senkōkūra will awaken the dragon Shinryu, and they will battle, destroying everything._

 _This dragon is to be treated with the utmost respect._

* * *

The great Senkōkūra's tongue rolled from his mouth as a great yawn escaped him. He couldn't help it. The sun was warm, dragons were roaring in the distance, and there was absolutely nothing to do. Nothing. The city around him was at relative peace, thanks to his reputation as a dragon equivalent to a god. All the other cities feared the great Senkōkūra.

 _Not so great right now, though_. Senkōkūra's gold eyes lazily scanned his body. Once, even this chibi form of his had proved a formidable opponent, but after years of nothing to do, his power had declined. His fur had gotten shaggier, wings had gotten weaker, and now all he could muster up for an attack was a small fireball.

And as much as he disliked insulting the humans, they were part of the problem. He couldn't go anywhere without an escort, and even then he couldn't leave Nakyu. The humans who raised him up as their protector wouldn't even risk him putting one claw outside the city limits. He understood why-he was their protector-but still, it got annoying after a while.

He let out a huff, and a small stream of fire flickered from his mouth. Blinking, he managed to rise into a sitting position, and scratched his horns.

'Ah!' He looked up to see a human peeking out from one of the many columns in the giant temple. 'I beg your forgiveness, great Senkōkūra!' He got on his knees, bowing to the little dragon. 'I did not intend to disturb your sleep!'

"Seriously?" Senkōkūra's eyes wandered over the human. "Your knees are going to get worn down. Is that all you can do?" It would only sound like a series of roars to the man, but it was better to get it out than keep it plugged in.

'I will go inform the high priest that you are awake!' The man stood up and ran towards the sanctuary's entrance.

"Of course you will," huffed Senkōkūra, rolling his eyes. "And then I will have to endure hours of humans bowing before me, offering sacrifices, blah blah blah blah blah. No thanks, not today."

He glanced around, making sure no one was in sight. Then he sniffed the air. No one was around who shouldn't be, and no one was nearby.

He then leapt off the dais where he was sitting, toward the wall. Hidden behind one of the dragon sculptures was a flap that gave him access to the outside. It was for emergencies, and Senkōkūra considered this one as he nudged the flap up and slipped out, heading for the other side of the city, where Jigenjoka's temple was. She was the one dragon he could talk to who actually understood him.

* * *

"So you've returned, Senkōkūra." The calm, musical voice of Jigenjoka floated through the temple. "What brings you here this time?"

"I'm bored out of my mind." Senkōkūra stopped in front of the dragon who lay on a dais the humans had constructed for her. Like Senkōkūra's it was covered with expensive materials and cushions. Not that the dragons cared for those, but the humans were strange creatures. They thought the dragons needed cushions, but dragons didn't get sore from sitting or lying on stone. They'd done that for thousands of year. And gold and silver and gemstones were nice, but not necessary, contrary to popular belief.

Humans were extremely strange creatures.

"And why would you be bored?" Jigenjoka's golden eyes looked down at him. "Is this life a bore for you?"

"Well, I can't really do anything around here." He grumbled, listening for sounds of pursuit. There were none. "I wish Akihiro was here."

"Wishful thinking can't bring back the dead, Senkōkūra." He huffed, thinking back to the boy who had been assigned to his well-being in the temple years before. The shy, awkward boy who had something unknown that drew Senkōkūra to him. The boy who used to bend or break rules to allow them to have fun, as if he had sensed Senkōkūra's frustration with being cooped up in the temple. Fun had once seemed like a strange concept to him, but after countless months with the boy, he had learned to enjoy himself. Life in the city of humans hadn't seemed so dull. And, slowly, he began to wonder if Akihiro was the hero he was destined to meet. That caused him to dream. The two of them heading off into the world, Akihiro riding him into battle. Escaping the city they had both been bound to.

But it apparently wasn't to be.

The head of the temple discovered Akihiro's causing 'trouble', and threw him from the temple. Senkōkūra could still recall the words of the high 'priest' as he stood above Akihiro at the temple's front steps.

 _'You think a brat like yourself could ever hope to ride Senkōkūra?! You're no hero! You're a peasant's child! My son Kureno will be Senkōkūra's Chosen, and ride him into battle! Now begone, and don't let anyone ever catch you in this area ever again!'_

Senkōkūra had hated that man before, for his own reasons, but that had sealed the deal. He did everything he could to cause trouble for the man, from lighting fireballs at flammable objects, to destroying dishes and other items, and tearing the clothes of the man whenever he saw him. And he tried to slip out to find Akihiro. He had had no luck, and eventually he had guards watching him day-in-day-out, preventing him from going out. And as the years went by, and the humans grew old and died, including the high priest and his children, and then his grandchildren, Senkōkūra finally accepted that Akihiro wasn't coming back. He was gone. Forever.

He had considered leaving the city, but one thing had stopped him. Without his reputation, the city was defenseless. Sure, Jigenjoka had her own powerful attacks, but she admitted fighting wasn't what she wanted to do. She saw the future, and the visions that she shared were what made the city prosper. And Akihiro had loved the city of Nakyu. He and Senkōkūra had shared many memories combing the streets, causing havoc, racing around, whatever they could do. So he couldn't just leave. And so he stayed.

"You can come up here." Jigenjoka offered, and Senkōkūra nodded, climbing the stairs.

"Many thanks." He climbed onto the Light-elemented dragon's back, even though his normal form was as large as Jigenjoka. One of the few advantages of his chibi form. He settled in-between her wings.

"I have seen a vision." Senkōkūra looked up at Jigenjoka's face. Her eyes were shut, and a dreamy expression was on her face.

"And what have you seen this time?" He asked, only half interested. Most of the time, she saw visions of far-off rulers, or foreign dragons nearing them. Sometimes, treasures that the greatest warriors would seek out, bringing more wealth and fame to their city. Usually, nothing that would concern him.

"A boy...with brown hair, and brown eyes. A boy who I have seen once before. A boy, standing alone, looking for someone. This boy...he resembles Akihiro."

"AKIHIRO?!" Senkōkūra roared, leaping to his paws. "He's coming back?!"

"In a new form." Jigenjoka said calmly. "I only saw the boy once, when you and he slipped into this place to visit me, but there is no mistaking him. He has the same kind soul as the boy I see."

"Akihiro's alive..." This changed everything. "When is he coming?! Where is he?!"

"I don't know, Senkōkūra. And there is one other thing." Jigenjoka now had his full attention. "I have had another vision. It's of a human, but I can't see their face. I do not know anything else about them, but I do know, somehow, they are the one you have been foretold to meet."

"The one who will ride me into battle? The final battle...?" Senkōkūra paused, thinking this over. "When will this occur?"

"I do not know. A few more years? However, there is something you must know. This unknown person, and the boy who will resemble Akihiro...they will both appear at the same time."

"So?" He snorted. Jigenjoka opened her eyes, and turned her neck to stare down at him.

"Senkōkūra, it is more significant than you think. If they appear at the same time, you will have to choose one or the other. You cannot have both Akihiro and your Hero. You must choose."

"...then I choose Akihiro." Said Senkōkūra plainly.

"What?"

"I choose Akihiro." He repeated, staring at Jigenjoka. "He was my friend, and given time, he could have been my rider. I would rather choose him than an unknown human."

"You cannot change fate, Senkōkūra. If he is not your destined hero-"

He growled. "Fate is the one who took Akihiro in the first place, so I'm not in the mood to play by fate's games." With that, he leapt off of Jigenjoka's back, onto the ground, and made his way out of Jigenjoka's temple, pondering her words.

 _Jigenjoka says a few more years? Very well. I've waited for over a thousand years, what harm can a few more have?_

* * *

It was warm. Really warm. Warmer than Senkōkūra had ever known it. The warmth felt like a hand, scratching him all over. It felt good.

'Ow!' Something fell over him, but Senkōkūra stayed asleep. It wasn't something worth waking up for. Then, less than a minute later, the voice spoke, rousing him.

'Hey! Wake up already!' Senkōkūra responded with a deep snore. 'Get moving, or we can't play!' He ignored the voice.

'I said, WAKE UP!' Someone grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, and shook him awake.

"ACK!" He screeched, more surprised than anything. "Okay, okay!" He sat up, letting loose a deep yawn.

'You look like one lazy little dragon...' The voice, a boy's, said to him. It was a human-a dragon's would have a deep rumble to it. Senkōkūra snorted, rolling back and forth to get the feeling into his legs, tail, and wings.

"And you are probably one lazy little human..." He trailed off as his golden eyes landed on the person who had rudely woken him up, and a startled yelp escaped him. The human kneeling in front of him had brown eyes and hair, and had a confused look on his face. His clothes were unfamiliar, but there was no mistaking him.

"Akihiro!" Senkōkūra roared, then flung himself at the human boy, all dignity lost as his tongue dashed all over the boy's face. "Akihiro! Akihiro! Akihiro!"

'Wahaha!' Akihiro fell onto the ground, and Senkōkūra took the opportunity to jump on top of him.

"I'm so pleased to see you!" Senkōkūra gave a cheerful roar, then a deep bellow filled the air. Both the dragon and boy looked up.

'Wh-What was that noise?" asked Akihiro nervously. Senkōkūra looked around, noticing his surroundings for the first time. Metal, stone, and wooden buildings were all around him, with glass everywhere. So much grey, brown, and white. There were trees, but they were organized and trim. And the air... he sniffed. Different. Filled with not smoke, but something else. Something that smelled like burning oil and garbage.

"Where are we?" Senkōkūra asked, then something smashed into the ground nearby, throwing the two of them into the air.

"Aggh?" Senkōkūra blinked, trying to focus as the world spun around. "What happened?"

'What's that?!' Akihiro yelled, managing to push Senkōkūra off his chest. The little dragon shook his head, then a semi-familiar scent filled his nose.

"Uh-oh." The last of the twisting ended, and Senkōkūra looked into the face of an angry Kanpa. "Yaaah! What on Rikyu?!"

"Rikyu? This is Earth, little dragon." The Wind dragon snorted, a blast of cold air blanketing Senkōkūra and Akihiro. "You must be new."

"WHAT?!" It was then that Senkōkūra noticed the Kanpa had a rider, and he and Akihiro were yelling at each other. The rider of the Kanpa's back seemed angry, while Akihiro was confused. "What do you mean, 'you must be new'?"

"These battles. You're a newbie, huh?"

'Dinner's served, Kanpa!' The boy on Kanpa's back yelled.

"No hard feelings." Kanpa snorted, then swiped at Senkōkūra.

'Yikes!' Akihiro yelled, backpedaling. Senkōkūra, however, remained where he was.

"What are these battles?!" He called to Kanpa. "What's the purpose?!"

'Chibi! Get over here! You'll get hurt! Get back here! Hurry!' Akihiro was yelling. _Chibi?_ Senkōkūra thought, glancing over his shoulder for another dragon or human. _Who's Chibi?_

"Your rider is calling for you." Kanpa told the little dragon as Akihiro ran toward him. "You could run, but that won't make a difference."

Akihiro grabbed Senkōkūra, and turned to run, but the Kanpa smashed his paws onto the ground, throwing them into the air again.

"Um, um!" Senkōkūra swallowed, getting to his paws. Akihiro was shaking like mad, and Senkōkūra couldn't help the trembles that went through his own body.

'Stop shaking! I'm just as terrified as you are!' Akihiro tried to comfort the little dragon, but the Kanpa's tail whooshed above them, and the two of them ducked, then leapt back. 'Aaah!' The larger dragon's paw smashed onto the ground where they had been standing moments before.

'Run! Follow me, Chibi!' Akihiro turned, running in the opposite direction. Senkōkūra didn't have any other option, so he forced his short legs to follow Akihiro as quickly as he could.

"What's going on?!" Senkōkūra yelped as they ran from the Wind-elemented dragon, who kept right on their tails. "Akihiro! Where are we goi-YAH!" The two of them were blasted off their feet as a freezing gale of wind slammed into their back. The Kanpa's paw then came down, his claws on either side of them. "No!" He let loose a small fireball, but this did nothing.

'Ugh...' Akihiro stumbled to his feet, then grabbed Senkōkūra. 'We need to get out of here!'

"Akihiro!" Senkōkūra yelped, then turned his focus to the Kanpa. "Stop chasing us! We didn't do anything to you!" Of course their opponent didn't stop his pursuit.

'Don't worry, Chibi! I may not be that tough, but it comes to running away, I'm as quick as they come!'

"You can't outrun a Kanpa, Akihiro!" Senkōkūra roared in the boy's ear. "We tried that once before, and failed! Remember?! We have to fight!"

Another blast of icy wind slammed into them again, throwing them into a dead-end. There was no escape. Akihiro was looking around desperately, but Senkōkūra knew there was no way out. So he turned to face the Kanpa, who was flying closer.

"Hear me!" He roared with all his might. "I am Senkōkūra, guardian of the town of Nakyu!" The Wind-dragon paused in his flight. "If you want to hurt this boy, you'll have to get through me!" With that he summoned a fireball, and blasted it at the Kanpa.

'Chibi!' Akihiro yelled, but he kept creating fireballs, and blasting them at the dragon flying overhead.

"I'm not going to give up on Akihiro!" Senkōkūra bellowed. "He's my friend, and my rider! How dare you!?"

'Chibi!' Akihiro cried, then grabbed a rock nearby. 'You're right! We're done running!' He wound up, and threw the stone at the Kanpa. 'Eat rock, jerk!' Akihiro threw rock after rock, and Senkōkūra blasted fireball after fireball.

'Pathetic!' The Kanpa's rider yelled. 'Pebbles?! Against a dragon like Kanpa?! It's so sad, it's funny!'

"Kaze Shokan!" The Kanpa roared, icy wind swirling around the pair. When it died away, frost covered the ground and buildings.

"Ugh." Senkōkūra groaned, trying to shake feeling back into his limbs. "Despise cold, despise cold, despise cold!"

'Hey, Chibi!' He glanced at Akihiro, whose eyes were focused on his wings. 'You got wings? Hey, you can fly!'

"Not really." Senkōkūra groaned. After years of not being able to leave the temple, his wings hadn't had a chance to remain strong. They'd deteriorated. "I wish I could."

'If...we're not grounded...we can escape!'

"Akihiro! What did I just say?!"

'Come on! I believe in you!' Akihiro threw his arms around Senkōkūra's neck. 'Fly!'

Then, impossibly, something happened. A rush of power came into Senkōkūra, from a place he didn't know. He saw himself, rising above the ground, wings growing, and shimmering with power. Kanpa lunged, and he raised his stubby wings.

 _FLY!_ He crouched, then leapt into the air, strength pouring into his wings. They stretched, pulled, then, miraculously, grew, the membrane developing as the bones did. Strength continued to pour into him, giving him energy he hadn't felt for many, many years. He pushed upward, past the Kanpa's legs, chest, and head, soaring above the larger dragon.

'NO WAY!' The Kanpa's rider screeched, while Kanpa roared, confused as to where the little dragon had gone.

'Waah!' Akihiro yelled, clutching Senkōkūra's neck for dear life.

'Reiji!' A new voice shouted. A Gorao was racing toward them, a female rider on his back. But Senkōkūra ignored him. The primary threat was the Kanpa.

'We should be close enough to hit 'em with this fireball!' Akihiro yelled, pointing at the Kanpa. Another surge of power coursed through Senkōkūra. 'Get 'em, Chibi!'

He opened his mouth, but something more powerful than a fireball was forming.

"Kouhadou!" Senkōkūra roared, putting all the power he could into the attack. It wasn't his best, but it would do the job. "No hard feelings!" He roared at the Kanpa, whose eyes were widening at the unexpected attack. The attack collided with the Wind-dragon's chest, blasting him backwards. However, the power of the attack caused Senkōkūra to shoot backwards into one of the buildings, crashing through the glass. He and Akihiro landed on the floor, both startled and out of breath.

'What the...' Akihiro moaned, 'I thought...we were goners...' Senkōkūra looked down at Akihiro.

"I'm so glad to see you. And that we survived." His tongue began to wash the boy's face.

'Eew.' Akihiro groaned. 'Yuck. Stop that.' He tried to push the dragon away, but Senkōkūra refused to move.

"No way."

'Reiji!' A female voice called out. 'What happened?! Are you okay?' Akihiro looked up, finally managing to remove the light-elemented dragon from his chest.

'Maiko!' He yelled back, then made his way to the window. 'Hold on!' He turned, and saw Senkōkūra scratching one of his horns. 'Come on, Chibi. We need to get down there.'

"What's the rush?" He yawned, but nevertheless proceeded to grab the boy's shirt in his mouth and float down to the ground, a steady source of power allowing his wings to grow enough to support them.

When they landed on the ground, the human girl rushed over them, while the Gorao stood nearby, keeping a protective eye on his rider. It was in the nature of all Gorao to do so.

'Just a minute! What happened back there?!' She and Akihiro fell into a conversation, while Senkōkūra watched his wings fold back up into the tiny stubs.

"Huh. Interesting." He'd never had this happen to him before, even when he and Akihiro had been in the city. On...Rikyu. Senkōkūra still had a hard time understanding how he was in a different world altogether. And...Akihiro...he smelled different, but he was still the same Akihiro, rubbing Senkōkūra's forehead, scratching the base of his horns. Just like old times.

 _'In a new form.'_ Jigenjoka's words came back to him.

 _Of course. Reincarnated._ Senkōkūra thought as he sniffed Akihiro's face curiously. The same grin, messed up hair, and habit for trouble. Akihiro was Akihiro. Just in a different lifetime. _What have all these human been calling him?_ He thought back on it for a moment. _Reiji. Okay, that's what I'll call him now._

His tongue danced out and caught Aki-Reiji's cheek, and for once the boy let him. When he went in for a second lick, he was stopped.

'We did good today, huh Chibi?' Reiji scratched Senkōkūra's horns, staring into his golden eyes. 'Tomorrow, we'll do even better.'

 _Chibi. I guess if Akihiro has a new name, I should too._ He let a low purr as Reiji rubbed his forehead, then crouched and leapt, causing the human boy to fall onto his back.

It was the start of something new, and Chibi knew they'd have great adventures together. Akihiro-Reiji was his friend, the friend he'd been waiting for. But by an interesting twist of fate, he'd also been destined to become his Chosen One in this life.

'Hey! Chibi! Stop!' Chibi gave a small, happy roar, then his tongue began to dance over the boy's face, not ceasing even with the boy's startled yelps.

* * *

 **So what'd you think? Please Review!**

 **I see Chibi's chibi form as one of those dogs who just loves to lick you to death.**

 **And even though his chibi form may seem a bit stupid, he's actually an intelligent dragon. I also couldn't find a name of the city were Reiji, Maiko, and Daisuke were brought when they first arrived in Rikyu. So I made it up.**

 **And this is based on the manga.**

 **Inspired from a Little Dragon**


End file.
